


Accidents Happen

by TheExoneratedManiac



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permadeath, accidential poisoning, keralis is soft, xisuma is a derp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExoneratedManiac/pseuds/TheExoneratedManiac
Summary: Xisuma overworks himself and makes mistakes that could have been avoided if he had just taken a break. Poor X.
Relationships: Arek Lisowski | Keralis/Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Chose not to use archive warnings because of spoilers, if you are okay with spoilers then look to the notes at the end.

To be fair, he wasn’t the one who set the deadline for the mini-games to be finished within a week. That was Grian’s idea. 

Now, he was paying the price for it. 

He had just been working on the contraption that got the hermit’s health down to half a heart. Of course, when the game would run properly, he would have to modify the game rules in the chunks around the area to make sure that the hermits would not be able to feel the normal pain of being at such low health, and that they would therefore have enough strength to play his game properly.

His brewery provided more than enough potions for the mechanism, and once he had the mechanism itself finished, he made the careless decision to test it. 

The way his mechanism worked was that it dropped the player down a long chute, got them down to low health, then splashed them with a poison II potion, and sent them back up a bubble column to the surface. That way, by the time the game started, they would be at a half heart, and their hunger would be unable to regenerate them. 

He noticed something was wrong the moment he hit the ground after the first drop. It hurt. A _lot_.

He had forgotten to modify the chunks. Well… too late now.

He hadn’t even had a moment to stand up before the poison hit him, the glass shattering and dissolving into thin air before his eyes, and the potion itself sunk into his armor, setting his skin aflame with pain. The piston fired, shoving him into the bubble elevator, and he was flung up towards the surface, writhing in pain, silently screaming into the water. 

The water flung him up into the air, and he landed with a thump on the ground. Luckily, instinct had him covering his head so it didn’t smack into the sandstone.

He whimpered at the impact of his hip on the hard sandstone, attempting to curl up but wincing as pain shot through his bones at every movement, and ended up just giving up and lying there on the ground the way he was. 

He whimpered as he healed a heart, knowing what was about to come, then his body involuntarily jerked as the poison took it back from him. He cried out with every movement, every healed heart that the poison took from him, until the poison finally wore off, and his hunger ran too low to heal him once more, and he lay on the ground, nearly still. The only exception to his stillness was the slight rise and fall of his chest with each shaky breath that he gasped out. 

He was too weak to stand, even a slight movement sent waves of pain rolling through him. So he just… lay there. Alone, on the cold hard ground, with the sun getting close to the horizon… things were not looking good for the admin. 

He lost track of time, for how long he had been there, though he assumed it wasn’t for too long, because the sun hadn’t been too far from the horizon when he had emerged from the water, and now it was nearly set. He heard the faint hiss of phantoms spawning up in the skies, and the groan of a zombie in the distance. The darkness descended upon him, and he could do nothing but lie there, quivering, on the ground. He was helpless, and he hated it.

All he could do was keep breathing, and try not to fall asleep.

It was just so, so, _so hard_. He was just so tired… and surely… someone would just find him… asleep on the ground… and think he had just overworked himself again…

He would be fine… just to rest his eyes for a bit… he wouldn’t sleep, not yet… but just maybe rest his eyes for a bit…

His eyelids felt heavy as he gently let them slip shut…

He heard yelling in the distance, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying, so he just ignored it.

He felt something touching him, and he tried to roll away, he just wanted to sleep… but he felt too heavy to move…

Suddenly he was moving, he felt air moving quickly around him, and something carrying him through the air. The yelling… it still sounded far away… he still couldn’t hear what was going on exactly…

Why couldn’t he just sleep in peace??

* * *

Keralis had just been wandering around the turf war mini game area, checking out everyone's mini games and admiring the late night lightning of the area. The usual commotion-filled area was nearly silent, with the exception of the occasional grunt of a hogling from Doc's game, or the screech of... phantoms? 

Keralis looked up in the sky, confused. He was positive that he had slept the night before, but then again, these phantoms weren't attacking him...

One of the hermits must be working late, after all the mini games were due to be finished in a few days. He decided to wander over towards where the majority of the phantoms were circling, and make sure whichever hermit was responsible was able to handle it on their own. 

He found himself at Xisuma's game of dodgeball, however no one was in sight. He sure hoped that it wasn't Xisuma that was here... even though it was most likely that he was here, after all as far as Keralis was aware, Xisuma wasn't working with anyone else on his game. 

"Sweetface? Are you here?" he called out, jumping over the stone fence that was around the area, and wandered around the viewing stands.

It was then that he spotted him. 

Xisuma.

Lying limp on the ground, in what looked like an incredibly uncomfortable position, staring up at the sky, unmoving. 

Keralis sucked in a breath and rushed over, tripping over a few of the seats, and sprinted as fast as he could towards him. He practically slid into Xisuma as he moved to try to wake him up.

His eyes were closed, and his breath came in short, shallow pants through the vents in his helmet. 

"Shishwammy! Wake up! _Shit shit shit shit-_ " he said as he fumbled with the latches on his helmet. He quickly gave up in favor of pulling out his communicator and dialing the only other person that was online at the moment; Impulse.

"What's up dude?" Impulse picked up after the first ring.

"Impulse, X is really hurt, hurry over to the turf war mini games area as fast as you can," Keralis rushed, and he heard Impulse swearing as he dropped whatever he was working on.

"Okay I'll be right over, keep him alive till I get there," With that he hung up, and Keralis focused on making sure Xisuma was still breathing. It was then that he noticed the particles coming off of him. 

_Poison._

Well, that would explain his current position. He had told Keralis a bit about the mini game that he had been working on, and he knew what must have caused this predicament. Keralis just hoped that he could get his boyfriend home safe.

It was a miracle that none of the phantoms had taken a slice at him yet, but just as if they were reading his thoughts, one of them screeched and dove into Keralis, trying to knock him off of Xisuma so the others could get a clear shot. He swung at it with his sword, and it screeched in pain, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

He gave up on his helmet and scooped Xisuma up in his arms, not nearly as easy as he made it look; Xisuma was made of nearly pure muscle, but his adrenaline gave him enough strength to heave him up and make his way as fast as he could towards where Impulse was just arriving on the shore with a boat.

He helped Keralis get him settled into the boat, and together they rowed as fast as they could towards Impulse's base.

* * *

Xisuma felt suddenly warmth all around him, grabbing at him, dragging him out of the cold, dark place he was trying to rest his eyes in. Dragging his consciousness out of the hole and into a bright light, and so much warmth and the voice… it was no longer yelling, but it was certainly talking loudly… and there were two now…

“...I swear if he…” he couldn’t tell who that was, but they sounded annoyed and worried.

“...sweetface please be okay…” That was Keralis’ voice, he was sure of it. He hoped he hadn’t worried his boyfriend too much with this stunt.

“Wait wait he’s waking up! Xisuma you with us buddy?” The voice he didn’t recognize said. Xisuma slowly cracked open an eye, and then the other, squinting upwards as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Beautiful, please say something, anything,” Keralis said, his voice cracking.

“M’ hungry” Xisuma croaked out, and Keralis burst out laughing. Well, laughing, and crying, at the same time.

“Here… have this,” Impulse, who must have been the second voice he heard, held out a bowl of mushroom stew, from where he sat beside Keralis, and Keralis helped him sit up so he could eat it properly.

“Sweetface... what were you thinking, testing your contraption without fixing the chunks first??” Keralis worried over him.

“I… guess I was just tired... doll don’t worry about it, I’m fine now,” he said, holding Keralis’ hand and giving it a squeeze, then moved to stand up.

“Nuh-uh-uh, you are staying right here mister,” Keralis said as Impulse moved to block him from getting out of bed, and Keralis grabbed onto his shoulders and put him back in bed gently.

“But I’m fine, I-” Keralis cut his protest off.

“You poisoned yourself by accident because you forgot something critical and you could have died. I’m not letting you out of my sight for at least a week, now please just rest, for me?” Keralis said, trying to reason with Xisuma. 

Xisuma sighed, and gave into his boyfriend, leaning back against the pillow once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Impulse give him a small smile, and get up to leave the two lovers with their privacy. Keralis smiled, and brushed a few pieces of X’s hair out of his face and cupped his cheek in his hand. Xisuma smiled, and Keralis leaned down to give him a kiss. 

It was slow and gentle, and when his lover finally broke the kiss, he opened his eyes when he heard the sheets rustling to see Keralis climbing over him to curl up around him on his other side. He let Keralis spoon him, happily being enveloped in Keralis’ hold, and Keralis nuzzled into the back of his neck. 

They lay there for who knows how long, just relaxing, Keralis happy that his boyfriend was safe, and X secretly happy to have an excuse to just do nothing.

“You really scared me, you know,” Keralis murmured.

“Sorry,” Xisuma said.

“Next time you are crunching for time… Don’t overwork yourself, just call me and I’ll help, okay?”

“Okay,” X responded, snuggling back into him. 

“Love you, Kerry”

“I love you too, Shishwammy,”

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings are needed; there is no explicit content (closest thing to it is kissing and cuddling), there is no graphic descriptions of violence, there is no non-con, nothing underage, and last but not least, there is no major character death. Came close, but I decided to be nice for once. Next time, I might not be so kind.


End file.
